The present invention relates to a process for mounting cables on a drum of an automobile vehicle window raiser and a device for carrying out said process.
A vehicle window raiser usually comprising two cables each provided with an end lock or "pellet" for insertion in a corresponding opening on the periphery of the drum constituting its socket so as to permit the closure of a loop formed by the two cables when assembling the window raiser.
As is known, when mounting on a window raiser assembly line the cables and their drum in the corresponding window raiser, it is necessary to avoid, when the slider fixed to the lower cable is in its lower abutment or stop position and a pull is exerted in this lower abutment position of the slider, pulling directly on the pellet of the cable. Indeed, a pull exerted directly on the pellet could break the drum, which is composed of plastics material.
It is therefore necessary to distribute the pulling force on the drum by winding the cable extending from the pellet on the drum on the minimal part of the circumference of the drum, in practice about 1/3 of a turn, with the slider in its lower abutment position.
Further, the device employed for this assembly comprises, in addition to the drum disposed with its axis of rotation vertical, a plate for supporting the latter, and a cover partly covering the drum. Means for fixing the base of the cover to the plate are provided, for example collars. Normally this cover surrounds substantially one half of the circumference of the drum.
Now, in order to satisfy the condition of a minimal winding of the cable, usually the aforementioned lower cable of the window raiser, it is in practice necessary to effect a relatively long and complicated sequence of operations on the manual assembly line. Indeed, when the lower cable has been hooked or attached to the drum and wound several turns around the latter with the slider in the lower abutment position on the guide rail of the window raiser, the opening constituting the socket for the end pellet of the upper cable is angularly positioned at this moment within the cover and is therefore inaccessible to the operator.
The closure of the loop is then impossible. Consequently, in order to pursue the assembly, the operator is obliged to effect the following sequence of operations:
1) disengagement of the lower cable from the slider and the rail (this lower cable of the window raiser being on the assembling device in fact placed at the upper end of the drum), PA1 2) hooking of the lower cable on a guide support usually constituted by a carriage termed "saddle", PA1 3) creation of an additional rotational travel of the drum to disengage the hooking opening from the upper cable, which in the employed assembling device is in fact hooked at the base of the drum, PA1 4) positioning of the end pellet of the upper cable on the drum, PA1 5) a rearward return for replacing the lower cable, PA1 6) displacement of the slider to the lower abutment position.
In other words, at the beginning of the foregoing sequence, the lower cable is wound on the drum a few turns, and the drum is brought to a position in which the end pellet of the upper cable can be hooked; but one is then no longer in the position corresponding to the lower abutment and this requires a rearward return movement.
It should be mentioned that the hooking of the first cable must be effected at the top of the drum. In practice, this first cable is the lower cable of the window raiser, but it could also be the upper cable.
In any case, the sequence of the assembling operations described hereinbefore corresponds to three hookings of the cable, a winding travel and two extra assembling travels. Such a process is therefore relatively long and demanding of the operator.
An object of the invention is to provide a process for mounting cables on the drum of a window raiser in accordance with a notably simplified sequence which therefore facilitates the work of the operator and reduces the time required for this assembly, and the corresponding device for carrying out said process.